Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERDRIVE
by megaguy2222
Summary: Already in chapter 1.
1. Kick Into Hyperdrive!

Hi, Guys, this is Megaguy2222 (heh.) and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic (I do play that.) It is basically the same system as Beyblade Blast. Characters will be listed later but for now enjoy!  
-Year: 2332 Time: 11 years before Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Place: Hyperdrive City-  
?: James, I'm pregnant. James: Grace, that's awesome!  
-9 months later- Grace: I WILL KILL YOU! *throws a monitor at James* Nurse: One more push! Grace: AHHH!  
Nurse: Your son is very healthy. Grace: I'll name him Cannon Hyperdrive. Ugh. *dies* James: NO!  
-At a friend's house- * Cannon is crying at the doorsteps* Mrs. Sharks: You poor dear. *Rocks Cannon in her arms*  
-13 years later. Year: 2345 Time: 2 years after ZEXAL Place: Hyperdrive City- Mrs. Sharks: Wake up you two!  
Noah: Yeah mom. Cannon: Yes ma'am. Mrs. Sharks: They act just like their fathers sometimes. But, that's the way it is. Wheter it's rain, wind, blizzard, or the scorching sun, they give color to each day. Will and love keep me from losing heart. Your kindness was harsh. I learned frustration when we clashed. Freedom begins by accepting differences. Dance and create the universe! In truth, I was sad unitl I met you.  
I lied, thinking it was easier to be alone. Even though we don't like the same books or hobbies, you're the only one who agreed with me. Joy and anger and sadness do re mi da. Everyone is not the same! That's the reason for living! Even if the sounds are dissonant at times! That's why I never give up! I believe my strength will get me through! I travel to the edge of the world! The sights I see with you are the truth.  
Wheter it's rain, wind, blizzard, or the scorching sun. They give color to each day! Will and love keep me from losing heart! Your kindness was harsh. I learned frustration when we clashed. Freedom begins by accepting differences! Dance and create the universe! Episode 1: Kick into hyperdrive! ?: And that's another win for me.  
And another deck. Cannon: Who do you think you are? Stealing other peoples' decks is wrong! I challenge you!  
?: I am Kira. and the most fitting stage is...this! *Elevated field arises* Cannon: Duel Disk! Ready! Duel Eye! Go!  
Kira: Besreker Change! Both: Let's duel! Cannon (thought): I will win with this deck entrusted to me by Yuma.  
Cannon (out loud): I draw! I put a monster face-down and set three cards! Your move! Kira: I summon Beserker Wheel!  
His special ability reveals all face-down cards. Impenatrable Attack, Hyper Barrier, Mirror Force and Gogogo Golem.  
I end my turn. Cannon: I draw! I summon Gagaga Magician! Now Overlay! Appear! Number 39: Utopia! Attack!  
B.W. ATK:500 DEF:2500 Utopia Atk:2500 DEF:2000 Cannon LP:4000 Kira LP:6000 Kira:Any damage I would take in battle with Beserker Wheel is added to my Life Points and I can summon again! Go! Gladiator Mace! G.M. Atk:3000 DEF:3000 Cannon:And it's level four!? Kira:But I have to half my life points each turn or this card is destroyed.  
Kira LP:3000 Kira: My turn! Kira LP:1500 I Activate Self-Desruct! Now our monsters attack points are deducted from our life points. Cannon LP:1500 Kira LP:0 Cannon: Oh yeah! I rock!

See ya next time 


	2. Blackout

Hi, Guys, this is Megaguy2222 (heh.) and this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic (I do play that.) It is basically the same system as Beyblade Blast.  
-Year: 2332 Time: 11 years before Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Place: Hyperdrive City-  
Year: 2345 Time: 2 years after ZEXAL Place: Hyperdrive City-

Wheter it's rain, wind, blizzard, or the scorching sun, they give color to each day. Will and love keep me from losing heart.  
Your kindness was harsh. I learned frustration when we clashed. Freedom begins by accepting differences. Dance and create the universe! In truth, I was sad unitl I met you.  
I lied, thinking it was easier to be alone. Even though we don't like the same books or hobbies, you're the only one who agreed with me. Joy and anger and sadness do re mi da.  
There's no harmony and scenario without differences. Everyone is not the same! That's the reason for living!  
Even if the sounds are dissonant at times! That's why I never give up! I believe my strength will get me through!  
I travel to the edge of the world! The sights I see with you are the truth.  
Wheter it's rain, wind, blizzard, or the scorching sun. They give color to each day! Will and love keep me from losing heart! Your kindness was harsh. I learned frustration when we clashed. Freedom begins by accepting differences!  
Dance and create the universe! Episode 2: Blackout "Hmm... All right! Magic Cylinder, Gogogo Giant, Hyper Tornado, Star Buster, and Gagaga Gardna!" The brown-haired,  
teen black with white sleeve T-Shirt with a lion wearing headphones and blue jeans, otherwise known as Cannon yelled, opening a pack of carts and looking through them yelled. "Is that all you're going to do today?" A blonde-haired, blue T-shirted, and black shorted teen asked, known as Noah. "Sheesh, we're like brothers and he does this all day? How are we even friends?" He asked annoyed,  
Cannon cartwheeling around the shop. "How are you two? Game on!" (You know who's back.) "Grandpa!" The brown-haired teen yelled. "Listen, I called you two here today to tell you that there's a powerful duelist destroying people at the park, and you need to look into it for me." Jaden said. "A powerful duelist? That's more like it!" Cannon yelled excitedly. "Oh boy." Noah muttered under his breath.  
-At the park- "Yet another walk in the park. It isn't satisfying." A boy with black hair with blue outlining and golden spikes at the front said, wearing a black jacket and black pants. "Hey, get ready to duel!" Cannon yelled,  
their eyes meeting. "A new challenger, you will lose." "That's my line!" "Duel disk, ready, Duel Eye, Go!" they both yelled. "Let's Duel!" "It's my turn first, I draw! Go, Celtic Guardian!" The black-haired figure yelled.  
"I can do better! I summon Goblindbergh! And with his ability, Gagaga Magician! Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia!  
Attack! Rising Sun Slash!" ? LP: 2900 Cannon LP: 4000 "Your move!" "Go, Monster Reborn! Revive, Celtic Guardian!  
Go, Magical Ghost! I end my turn!" "Draw!" Cannon yelled. "Utopia! Attack Mystical Ghost! Rising Sun Slash!"  
? LP: 1700 Cannon LP: 4000 "I end my turn." "Draw! Spell Card! Call of Ghosts! If a monster in my graveyard has 'Ghost' in its name or is a Spellcaster-type monster, I can bring it back! Tribute summon! Dark Magician!  
Spell Card! Mage Blackout! No monsters, except spellcasters can activate abilities this turn and spellcasters can attack directly! Dark Magic Attack!" ? LP: 1700 Cannon LP: 1500 "Turn End!" "Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray! Ability activate! For every overlay unit used, Utopia Ray gains 500 points and your monster loses 1000! I'll use 3! Utopia Ray ATK: 4000 Dark Magician ATK: 0 "No!" "Go, Rising Sun Chaos Slash!" ? LP: 0 Cannon LP: 1500 Winner: Cannon "That was awesome!" a girl said walking out from behind the bushes, dressed in a pink top, purple shorts, and black shoes. Her brown eyes met with Cannon's gray eyes. "I'm Rebecca. Rebbeca Ruri."  
"That's a nice name. I'm Cannon Hyperdrive, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." "I am Yuzo Moto. Grandson of Yugi Muto." 


End file.
